Case: Raccoon City
by kukaz12
Summary: An new story of Raccoon City incident that's adding new characters and expanding Resident Evil Universe. Series released in form of short daily episodes.


[Episodes will be appearing every day in small parts like this one. Have fun reading]

September 22nd 1998, Raccoon City, USA.

Raccoon City, home of the Umbrella Corporation.

[Narrator] Umbrella Corporation is an International Conglomeration with subsidiaries active in variety of industries, its good reputation and quality of services and products is well known all over the world, Corporation however was put under federal investigation after a leak of documents that were suppose to feature an information about secret illegal activities.

Because of the ongoing investigation Federal Bureau sent two detectives to investigate the area of Raccoon City and report if they will find anything suspicious.

An Experienced detective Morgan Scott and his new partner, young detective Alicia Hawke are on mission not knowing that the place indeed is more dangerous than it looks...

[Episode 1] Arrival

Car engine turns off

[Scott] So here we are, i want to belive that we're not doing all this stuff for nothing, i hate checking a big areas like this one... It usually take years to find anything

Man said with a regret in his voice.

[Hawke] So what are we exactly looking for Sir?

Young detective asked while checking her equipment.

[Scott] Something... I guess that's all i can say. All information that we've got are those you have seen in press and one message from my wife about watching our butts. So don't expect me to have all the knowledge while we will be here.

Morgan have said while getting out of the car.

[Hawke] So we're here looking for something that may not be even existing? What kind of mission is that? How can we investigate this area if we don't know what are we even looking for?

[Scott] Belive me kid, in this job it's better to not know everything. Knowledge here is like digging up your own grave, sometimes it's better to just do your job...

Hawke would just nod understanding that she won't get to know more, after checking her equipment she left the car and began to check the map of the area.

[Hawke] Sir, there is an old mill in this area, i belive that it's good point to start there, maybe it's owner will tell us anything.

[Scott] I like this idea, lead us kid. He answered immediately and moved out.

After about 30 minutes detectives have arrived in the area of the mill.

[Scott] There it is, an Old Raccoon City Mill, this thing must be at least one hundred years old. It's solid construction, im not surprised that it's looking good after all these years...

[Hawke] Sir, there is some old wooden shack behind the mill, maybe we will find an owner over there, should we check it?

Girl asked her more experienced partner.

[Scott] Yep, i guess that's where we start... So here's the plan, we will spread out, you will check the house and i will investigate this old mill.

[Hawke] Yes! Sir! She said enthusiastically and left older detective alone at the mill.

Scott noticed that doors to the mill aren't locked and entered it shortly.

[Scott] So... What do we have here...

He said under his nose and proceeded to check his surroundings, after a moment he noticed a pile of used old clothes laying in the corner.

[Scott] A clothes? These are some old rags...

Detective began to check old used rags looking for some interesting stuff.

[Scott] Hold on, these aren't old rags... These are just awfully worn out clothes, you can get new one like these now for 20 bucks... Why the hell someone would just throw them here.

Morgan would throw clothes behind him to see what's underneath them.

[Scott] What is that?

Detective asked himself after finding an old hatch in the ground that was covered all in blood.

Man would open it carefully and take a peek to see what's under it, after looking what's under the hatch Morgan would see that there is a deep tunnel that is leading deep underground

[Scott] We will need a rope or a ladder to get down there, i guess it's time to see how's my partner. He said under his nose and left the mill.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
